


Days Like This

by crimsonpalette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonpalette/pseuds/crimsonpalette
Summary: "I'd aways come home to you. You're a home that I always wanna run to."Kiyoko spent her day-off at Tanaka's place the whole time. Making-up to those days she has been away or busy at work and it has been always a routine to go and meet him whenever she has the time. Honestly, times like these are her favorite.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 62





	Days Like This

"I've missed you." She muttered. Kiyoko spent her day-off at Ryuunosuke's place the whole time. Making-up to those days she has been away or busy at work and it's always had been a routine to go and meet him whenever she has the time. Honestly, times like this are her favorite. “I wish we could always go out without having to worry about work,” Kiyoko added as she enjoyed Ryu’s tight embrace. Her eyes darted to their windowpane. It was raining. Kiyoko had always loved rainy seasons, there’s a certain calm to it that seeps into your soul and peering into every crevice that one’s emotions could hide into.

“What are you staring at?" The male asked. 

Her gaze went back to him and she chuckled lightly. "Those raindrops on window glass is a sort of like a love-bite, is it not?” They looked outside together and watched more raindrops racing down their window. Tanaka Ryuunosuke never really had a weather preference.

A sound of tapping could be heard on the window and then it became a pitter-patter. Puddles began plinking as the rainfall became heavier. He nuzzled his nose into her hair.

“You know, just being able to see you and spend my days like this with you is enough," Tanaka said, moving closer, and in his eyes, Kiyoko's being reflected clearly. His hazel orbs screamed passion and desires too; and it draws her into him. "More than enough." He added.

Somehow, thinking about all the things they've been through she suddenly wanted to say those three words directly at this very instant. It has always been fun ever since she started dating him. Her heart seemed like it was about to burst. Joy was filling her hearing him say those words. 

Tanaka's lips met hers giving the latter a quick peck and long before he pulled away and the woman with raven locks seemed to want and need more, having a small smile forming on his lips, "Don't mind me if I do." He said and crushed his lips on hers again; his hand pressed to her back, molding her soft places into the lean and hard ridges of his body. Her hands slipped around his neck, fingers curling into his silver hair, eyes squeezed shut.

His hands find hers, grazing her wrists, her arms, then his palms slide up to Kiyoko’s jaw, through her hair, fingerprints on her skin, and for a moment she felt the flicker of hope in his words. She was home again; this thing threading between them is enough to keep all the terrors away. She sucks in a breath and tries to steady the two halves of her heart, but when his lips brush against hers, Kiyoko loses all rooting to the earth. Her heart turns wild. 

His fingers pull her closer, and she presses herself against him, needing the steadiness of his heartbeat inside his chest and the balance of his arms. Her fingers slide up beneath his shirt: feeling the firmness of his torso. He is strong, stronger than most. The female digs her fingers into his skin, his shoulders, losing herself to him. He feels like everything—all that’s left. 

The desire makes the heat between them almost unbearable. The wind roars outside. His fingers trace the moons of her hip bones, her thighs, her shivering heartbeat. He kisses down her throat, the place where her secrets are kept.

He kisses her collarbone, where the skin is thin and delicate. Kissing it softly that it felt like a whisper. His lips inch beneath her shirt, along the curves of her body. As if breathing promises he’ll keep against her skin.

His kisses were intense but Kiyoko responded. They were hungry for each other. When their lips parted they catch their breathings then rise again. He was always gentle and sweet, and she never wants his hands, his lips, to be anywhere else but against hers. Hues of pink stain her cheeks. 

Her teeth lightly nipped and tugged at the male’s lower lip until he finally gave way and their tongues began to dance. Hands wandered, taking in every inch of each other's skin. He gave her ass a gentle squeeze before skimming to her hip, across her thigh to her sacred part.

She moaned in shock and pleasure at the unexpected touch. Practiced fingers found hers with ease, teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves. She gripped his shoulder, her nails leaving tiny crescent moon indentations.

His kisses trailed downwards. She arched into him, eager for more. His tongue flicked teasingly at a nipple before taking the pert bud into his mouth, all the while continuing his ministrations. Wetness covered his digits and her thighs as he touched her delicately, his calloused hands creating friction at even the lightest touch.

Kiyoko tried her best to hide her flushed face into the pillow as the pressure continued to build, not even noticing when he slipped one… two fingers inside of her. More than ready.

She whined at the loss of contact as he pulled away but wasn't given much time to contemplate it. In a swift movement, he had her on her knees, forearms supporting most of her weight. Tanaka gripped her hips and slid home with ease, yet the sensation still earned a matching set of strangled moans.

Their lips met again, but their steady kisses became wild with his increased tempo. She bit at his lip, scratched new wounds into his skin that tingled as the flesh repaired almost instantly. Her legs locked around him as his thrusts went deeper into her until his pelvis was flush against her hips. Neither heard nor noticed when the bed frame began rocking against the wall. Ryu’s hand had the back of her leg pressed up against his shoulder, allowing him to go even deeper. And they watched each other, only closing their eyes for split seconds when their lips bumped together for wet kisses.

And when she shuddered and cried his name on a particularly forceful thrust, he knew she was close.

“Ryu!” She was close. So close. 

“Damn, Shimizu!” He was rough and his erratic thrusts had her screaming and Tanaka claimed her lips again. He didn’t let go, couldn’t stop thrusting as he followed her over into that blinding chasm of pleasure. 

"T-to..." She swallows. "Together."

He smiles at her and glances down. Finally, they've reached the zenith. He only relented once the spasms stopped and he collapsed. Kiyoko held him close, his loud heartbeat reverberating through her chest. Both are catching their breaths but a sweet smile appeared on both of their faces.

“You’re awfully honest tonight, Shimizu.” Tanaka teased. “Even your body is.” A chuckle escapes from his mouth, nuzzling his nose into her hair before inhaling her scent.

Only the night and the rain witnessed their bare hearts declaring love for each other for eternity. Both lay in their bed, her head on his chest, her warm body snuggled to his side. Kiyoko lets herself imagine their future together. With a wide smile on her face, radiant with life, looking as strong and alive as the first time she met him, upon that tree. She moved away a little bit and looked at him. “I love you, Ryu.” Her voice was faint but he still heard it. _**"I'd aways come home to you. You're a home that I always wanna run to."**_

She found home again. Both of them did. It was the sweetest out of all that she had missed in her life. To have and to be with Tanaka again. Best of all Kiyoko vowed secretly that she would be by his side.

"I love you too, Shimizu. Thank you." With that soft sentence he pulled her again into a hug, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and they stayed like that for a while. “What did I ever do to deserve you?" Ryuunosuke asked with his smirk however with the genuineness in his eyes that she knows that was only ever reserved for her.

"I've always thought you might have used some love potion on me." Kiyoko jokingly replied and their room was filled with a set of giggles; with that remark, her lips were sealed by him again.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaa. i present a tanakiyo fluff smut. idk what to title but here we are.


End file.
